


Harry Potter Goes to School

by lerainbowpotato



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerainbowpotato/pseuds/lerainbowpotato
Summary: I was complaining about Harry Potter being disappointing, so my friends said I should write an AU with my headcanons. That is exactly what I'm doing.Eleven year old Harry Potter is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, a highly respected school in the magical community. After hearing his dads always share their school stories, he is excited to make his own memories. And while they may not be quite the experiences he was expecting, Harry has an adventure filled year with both new and old friends.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter Goes to School

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants the context of whats happened before the story:
> 
> Lily and James Potter were killed when Harry was a year old. He was briefly housed with his aunt and uncle before being adopted by James best friends. Since he has been with them for most of his life, Harry fully considers Sirius and Remus to be his dads. Yes they are a couple. 
> 
> They sent Harry to a muggle school until he could go to Hogwarts. There he made a friend in Hermione Granger and they became close to unseparable.

Harry Potter always had a predictable birthday. After a leisurely breakfast at home, he would bike to the park and meet with his best friend, Hermione. Hermione would always bring a cupcake and a new book and the two would spend several hours playing and creating new stories before returning home sometime in the afternoon. After that, his dads make dinner and they host a small family party. Harry and the other kids are always excited to stay up later, but they usually end up falling asleep anyway.

This year however, is a special year. Harry Potter is turning eleven, and as he makes his way to the park, he is followed by an owl holding a rather important letter.

“Harry!” exclaims a gleeful Hermione as she sees her friend arrive, “Harry! Happy birthday!!”

She runs over to Harry, curly hair bouncing wildly, and gives him a big hug. They walk back over to the picnic table Hermione’s bag is on and start eating the cupcake. It’s been a few days, so they catch up on the most recent events, mostly the books Hermione’s been reading. Suddenly, right as Harry is going for the last bite of cupcake, a letter drops onto the table.

“What is that? How’d it just drop out of nowhere?” Hermione was always curious.

“Oh I’ve been waiting for that!” Harry reached to pick it up. “Pads said it was coming today but I didn’t expect it now.”

“Well what is it?” Hermione questioned in reply.

“I’m not allowed to say, Pads and Moony said I could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Really?” Hermione looked at the envelope and started reading the address. “To Mr. Harry James Potter… sounds fancy. I wish I could know what was in it.”

Suddenly, with as little warning as the first, another envelope dropped out of the sky.

“Were you expecting more mail?” After a quick no from Harry, Hermione continued. 

“Interesting. Well let's see then. To Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, that's me!”

“Wait what?!” Harry was a bit confused. “I thought you were a muggle!”

“A what?” now Hermione was confused too.

“Oh. Well just read the letter, it’ll all make sense after that.”

Hermione opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and began to read.

“Dear Ms. Granger, I am pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations! Being raised by non-magical parents (known more commonly as Muggles), I am sure this comes as a surprise to you. However, there is no need to worry- you will have plenty of support leading into this school year. Mr Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (your friend Harry’s guardians) have kindly volunteered to help you and your parents prepare for the school year. If you or your parents so need, there are other families within this support system happy to help, and school staff can always arrange a home visit as well. Please reply confirming your acceptance soon, and we look forward to hopefully seeing you at school on September 1. Signed, Deputy Headmistress, Professor M. McGonagall.”

Both children sit in a moment of silence. Then, Harry speaks up.

“So you’re a wizard, too. Don’t worry, it isn’t too hard.”

Hermione remained silent for another moment, clearly stunned.

“So wizards are real. Like magic and stuff.”

“Yea,” Harry replied. “Wands and spells and flying brooms. We should probably go talk to Pads and Moony.”

“You got accepted too, right?” Hermione questioned.

“Of course I did. Everyone in my family does.”

After that the surprised silence returned, and the two walked off to go talk to Harry’s dads.


End file.
